


Love on the Battlefield

by coneygoil



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: Felix and Tamora go out to celebrate their 1st anniversary, but things don't go as planned.





	Love on the Battlefield

“Tammy, is that what I think it is?”

The edges of Tamora’s mouth curled into a fierce snarl. “You bet your tight breeches it is. The Cy-bug Queen.”

The sergeant bent over, grabbed handfuls of her skirt, and ripped the black material up her leg, revealing a pistol strapped to her thigh. It buzzed to life as she switched it on and tossed it to Felix. The handyman fumbled a little on the catch, but righted his hold on the pistol quickly.

Frightened screams echoed throughout Game Central Station as the Queen crawled along the lofty ceiling, it’s pincers snapping.

“Go alert everyone in Hero’s Duty!” Tamora ordered. She produced another blaster from under her skirt, a much larger, dangerous one at that.

Felix’s eyes widened. “Where were you keeping that?”

“A woman never reveals her secrets.” Holding the blaster in one hand, she yanked Felix closer with the other, laying a searing kiss on him. She pushed him away as fast as she had grabbed him. “Now go get the others. Go!”

Tamora ordered the panicking crowd to get to their games. Kicking off her red high heels, she bared her teeth at the Queen, readying her weapon. “Let’s dance, Queenie.”

* * *

 

_One-year wedding anniversary._ Felix couldn’t believe the most gorgeous, amazing gal had said ‘I do’ to him one year ago. Golly gee, he was the luckiest fellah around! That fact was confirmed all over again (but wasn’t every day spent with Tammy Jean confirmation?) when he caught a glimpse of his wife sauntering behind him in the mirror.

Felix’s chin dropped as his eyes followed her. Tamora bent over to slide the heels on, her already long legs lengthening at the added height. Tamora glanced up at the mirror, catching her husband shamelessly watching her.  

She walked up behind him, and couched down, snaking her arms around his waist. Felix looked mighty sharp in his best denim blues. “We could stay in tonight,” her voice was low and sensual as she kissed the top of his perfectly parted hair.

Felix’s smile reflected at her in the mirror. He turned, finding both her hands with his. “It’s our 1st anniversary. I wanna take my gal out some place special.” His shoulders raised in a contented sigh as he got lost in Tamora’s eyes.

Tamora tossed her long bangs back. “Fair enough. But when we get back…” she leaned close to his ear and whispered something that lit up Felix’s like a Christmas tree. He concluded their anniversary dinner would be clipped a little shorter now that he knew his wife’s plans.

But the dinner was not meant to be.

As the couple entered GCS, they were met by chaos. How the very Queen of the cy-bugs escaped _Hero’s Duty_ was beyond explanation for the time being. Felix was given the task of informing Tamora’s men back in her game, but when Felix arrived in _Hero’s Duty_ , he found two lone soldiers goofing off by the barracks instead of guarding the game’s exit.

The guards were Fitzgerald and Markowski. Oh, Tamora was going to have a field day on their behinds when this was all over!

“Hey Fix-It!” Markowski greeted with a smile that knew no better.

“Fellahs, we have an emergency! The Queen Cy-bug is in the station and Tamora is by her lonesome fighting it!”

The two soldiers didn’t waste any time hoofing it to the train; Markowski expressing his worry for whatever punishment his sergeant would put them through later.

* * *

 

Tamora fired a round of blasts toward the Queen, trying to coax it back to the Hero’s Duty outlet. As much as she despised cy-bugs, the Queen was an essential part of the game and was needed for the boss level. Eliminating it outside of the game would kill it for good.

“Tamora!” she heard Felix call from behind. She glanced over her shoulder and growled in frustration. As it turned out, the rest of the soldiers had left for a night out at Tapper. Her only cavalry was two knuckleheads and an 8-bit handyman.

“Fix-It, did you get my-“

“Right here, ma’am!” Felix pointed to Fitzgerald, who had the sergeant’s cruiser slung over his shoulder.

“Good man,” she directed at her husband. She glared at Fitzgerald and stretched out her hand for him to toss her the cruiser.

“Fix-It, take care of the eggs before they hatch!” she ordered, and Felix dutifully began the task. “You two protect the exits while I drive the Queen back to Hero’s Duty.” The two men saluted, eyes forward as they avoided the death glare their commanding officer bore into them. “And don’t let me down again, or I will personally hang you by your toes from the tower and let the cy-bugs chew you to pieces.”

Tossing her cruiser to the ground, Tamora leapt on and zoomed toward the Queen. She pulled the cruiser to a halt, readying her blaster. “Okay, Queenie, time to get you back to your filthy nest.”

Tamora sent a round of shots near the cy-bug, and the Queen screeched as it skittered away. Tamora followed it as it ran along the ceiling. It suddenly whirled around, it’s pincers nearly skimming Tamora’s legs. The sergeant reared back to avoid the collision, her balance thrown off by the move. With her boots to secure her, her feet slipped, one close to falling off the cruiser’s edge. Tamora righted herself, her heart just about leaping out as she narrowly avoided the fatal incident.

A shout of concern echoed passed her, drawing the Queen’s attention to the ground floor. Fear froze her for a half of a second as Tamora watched the Queen clamber to the station floor, it’s multiple eyes solely on the handyman who had witnessed the whole thing.

In the blur of a moment, Tamora was prepared to go after the Queen with guns blazing to protect Felix. She’d kill the filthy virus and risk losing her game if it meant keeping Felix safe. Shots rang out from the ground, and Tamora pulled up short as Markowski and Fitzgerald came rushing to chase the Queen away from her husband.

“Fix-It, find the other soldiers! Markowski and Fitzgerald, drive the Queen to _Hero’s Duty_!” Tamora ordered now that the Queen was ground level.

The monstrous cy-bug plowed through station chairs, sending carnage flying. A blood-curdling screech rang through the station as the three soldiers fired rapid shots to lure her to the opening of _Hero’s Duty_.

Relentlessly, the Queen withstood the attack, not daring to backdown. Tamora knew a three men assault wouldn’t be enough, and there was no guarantee the rest of her men were armed (or sober enough). There was only one option to take, and there was no guarantee it would work.

Tamora hovered above the Queen, aiming for the sweet spot between her head and back armor. The Queen swayed side to side, making the shot more difficult.

“C’mon, c’mon,” the sergeant hissed. The noises around her faded as she focused on her heartbeat. The trigger squeezed, the shot fired, and the Queen screeched. Time suddenly picked up around her again, and Tamora yelled at her two-man army, “Drive her back into Hero’s Duty while she’s wounded!”

The two soldiers cornered the Queen, forcing her with raised guns into the outlet. Tamora joined them, riding on the hope that the wounded cy-bug wouldn’t decide to make another break for it.

With luck on their side, they pushed her into the outlet – pincers tapping madly as she scurried through the tunnel, making haste for her nest in the safety of the tower.

“You two knuckleheads stand guard,” Tamora ordered Markowski and Fitzgerald, who were watching her wide-eyed and tense, “and if you so much as scratch your rear-end while on watch, I’ll shove my gun where the sun don’t shine.”

The soldiers saluted, poor Markowski smacking his helmet with his gun in his haste.

Tamora didn’t exactly trust them, not after the mess they let slip, but she also knew the Queen probably wouldn’t be a threat while it stayed in hiding to regenerate. She blasted off toward the station to begin the clean up process and send a patrol of soldiers into every game to scan for any other cy-bugs that may have escaped.

When she arrived in the station, she found Felix with a group of soldiers, peering around confused at the carnage and lack of a giant cy-bug. “The threat is neutralized. Kohut, pair off soldiers to scan every game in the arcade for any wayward cy-bugs. Fix-It, break out your hammer and do what you do best.”

* * *

 

An hour from the arcade opening, Tamora and Felix dragged their feet to their bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. Felix’s dress blues were untucked; Tamora’s black dress torn and showing more skin than covering.

Felix turned his head to his wife. He chuckled. “What an anniversary to remember, huh?”

Tamora laughed silently through her nose, relieved that the incident wasn’t as bad as it could have been. “You got that right, Fix-It.”


End file.
